peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 January 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-14 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, eyes down for another rough 'n' tough John Peels Music On BFBS." *''"If there's one thing I dislike...it's when people put either records or demo tapes or CDs or something into a package, but then fill the package with confetti: when you pull it out, the confetti goes everywhere. I suppose it's a way of getting yourself noticed: it's also a way of getting your record thrown in the bin too."'' Sessions *None Tracklisting *''news'' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Hawaiian Vice (7")' (Wiiija) *U Brown: 'Weather Balloon (7")' (Hit Sound) :(JP: 'The reason for playing this is because I was watching an Elvis Presley film on television the other day with my children, and they were saying, "Was he always this terrible as this, Dad?," and the fact of the matter is that he wasn't really, no.') *Elvis Presley: 'Lawdy Miss Clawdy' *Handsome Family: 'Arlene (CD-Odessa)' (Carrot Top) *Mold: 'Sonic Youth At Disney World (CDS)' (Funky Mushroom) *Morganistic: 'Crimes & Misdemeanours (2x12"-Fluids Amniotic)' (Input Neuron Musique) *Autohaze: 'Way Out There (CDS)' (Summershine) *Roy Rogers: 'Don't Fence Me In (Compilation CD-My Rifle, My Pony And Me)' (Bear Family) As John claims, another candidate for the first song that he ever learned to sing. *Dirty Boots: 'Seems Like Shadows' Stuff (7"-Frankenbootie E.P.)' (Elefant) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Jezebel Frankie Laine cover. (split 7" with Vice Barons)' (Demolition Derby) *Badman: 'War For '94 (split 12" with Tim Austin)' (IQ) *Guitar Wolf: 'Jett Rock (LP-Kung Fu Ramone)' (Bag Of Hammers) :(JP: 'Do I detect a lack of discipline and awareness of traditional musical values in these people?') *Mighty Wah!: 'Come Back (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Really one of the great records of all time, and old enough for me to have introduced it on Top Of The Pops.') *Free Kitten: 'Rock Of Ages (CD-Nice Ass)' (Wiiija) *Leftfield, Halliday: 'Original (12")' (Columbia/Hard Hands) *''news'' *Blind Willie's Johnson: 'Married Woman Frankie Lee Sims cover. (7"-Oops!)' (Unclean) *Lord Of Hardcore: 'Attack The Dancefloor (2x Compilation LP-Hardcore Hell 2)' (Evolution) *''John regales us at length about his bad back'' *Hip Young Things: 'Gizmo (LP-Shrug)' (Glitterhouse) *Skip Bifferty: 'Time Track (CD-Skip Bifferty)' (Essex) :(JP: 'Rather good though, I think: it's stood the test of time, and a lot of the more notorious stuff from the same period certainly hasn't.') *Tom & Tom: 'Down Force (12")' (Deep Red Recordings) *June: 'All Of Me Ruth Etting cover. (7"-Genius)' (Squealer) *Fall: 'So What About It? (LP-Shift-Work)' (Cog Sinister) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Durango 95 Ramones cover. (split 7" with Vice Barons)' (Demolition Derby) *Shalawambe: 'Chingolongolo (LP-Shalawambe)' (Kariba) *East River Pipe: 'Walking The Dog (CD-Poor Fricky)' (Sarah) *Jessamine: 'You Have Ugly Talents, Martha (clear vinyl LP-Jessamine)' (Kranky) *Your Mum: 'Wish You Were Here Pink Floyd cover. (single-sided LP-Your Mum)' (Rugger Bugger) *Hardfloor: 'Kangaroos & Bubbles (2x12"-Respect)' (Harthouse) File ;Name *Dat_067_JP-BFBS- ;Length *03:58:27 (to 01:58:39) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. Followed by 21 January 1995 (BFBS). ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:BFBS